FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention concerns novel type of hemostatic adhesives. In particular, this invention concerns the hemostatic and adhesive plasma and polymer containing adhesives prepared from the platelet-rich plasma concentrate and from a biocompatible polymer. In the preferred form, the plasma is obtained from the patient's own blood to avoid undesirable immunogenic reactions. The adhesive has strong hemostatic properties when applied to a bleeding wound or vessel where it facilitates a rapid formation of a polymer clot and where the plasma proteins and platelet quickly trigger the normal clotting mechanism.